khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Decebal
Decebal is the main antagonist of Soul Hymn. Decebal seeks to make mankind suffer so that they will be forced to turn to God, thus making him an enemy to Erik and Erik's allies. Appearance Decebal is depicted as a young, adult male with brown skin. He has white slicked back hair with red, horn like slices starting from the crown on both sides of his head. He has golden eyes that show no signs of a pupil. Upon his forehead, Decebal has a white, upside down drop shape with dark blue outline and golden, jewel center. Outfit wise, Decebal is seen in black pants with a blue and gold long-sleeved top. Personality Decebal is serious to a fault, focusing solely on his goals and devotion to God. While he does have an intense loyalty to God, he is more than willing to act out of his own free will to do what he thinks is best. This intense devotion causes him to sacrifice anything, whether it's former allies or his own well-being. Abilities Flight Decebal is shown able to fly indefinitely, largely due to his status of being an angel. Astral Invisibility Decebal is able to observe in a somewhat invisible astral form, giving him access to view any place he wishes without being seen by others. Soul Entrapment Decebal is able to trap souls into beads, as shown by his transformation and kidnapping of Rose. Demon Control Decebal is able to control demons, though the exact methods he uses are unknown. Story Thus Far Soul Hymn Decebal is seen at the start of Soul Hymn hovering above the city of Glory and observing Erik pass by. He is interrupted by Hope, who tries to convince Decebal that his plans are follies. Decebal, even accepting that he will fall and that Erik might stop him, doubles down on his plans. As Hope continues to protest, Decebal grabs Hope and changes him into the Pillar of Despair. Though Hope claims the outcome is decided, Decebal states nothing ever is. Later that evening, Decebal is seen in an invisible astral form observing Mickeal. Though Decebal attempts to grab Mickeal, Rose interrupts the moment. As Erik also begins to come into the room, Decebal vanishes without a word. Decebal's next appears when Mickeal is taking Rose home after visiting Sam at the ice rink. Using his own abilities, Decebal traps Rose into a golden bead of some sort. He precedes to berate Mickeal being his future, but notes he will use Mickeal none-the-less. Later on, Decebal is confronted by Erik for his actions against Rose, but Decebal displays his confidence to beat Erik. Relationships Erik Wayright Decebal has an antagonistic relationship with Erik. Given Erik stands as an obstacle against his plans, Decebal has every desire to get Erik out of the way. However, Hope hints that Decebal may also fear Erik to a degree. Mickeal Wayright Decebal has a complicated relationship with Mickeal. While his actions suggest a mild curiosity, he equally hates Mickeal due to their life connection. At best, Decebal views Mickeal as a pawn. Felix Hope Decebal has a mixed relationship with Hope. Their interactions with each other imply a warmer relationship before the start of the comic. However, Decebal equally seems to view Hope as a pawn and means to an end. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters